


Happy Birthday, Kitten

by the_lanky_kat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Happy B-day Kenma!, M/M, One-Shot, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lanky_kat/pseuds/the_lanky_kat
Summary: Kenma gets a birthday present.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a little something for Kenma's birthday! Happy birthday Kenma!

Kenma Kozume was literally watching the seconds tick past.

  
The way the clock app on his phone moved in slow, steady circles was calming and almost hypnotizing in a way. His eyelids drooped with exhaustion, but he forced himself to remain awake nonetheless. As soon as the clock struck exactly midnight, Kenma's phone buzzed with an incoming call.

  
He brought the phone up to his ear and yawned loudly as way of greeting.

  
"Someone's sleepy!" Kuroo exclaims, way too awake for midnight on a school night.

  
Kenma hums in agreement, leaning back to rest his head on the wall behind him.

  
"You still awake?" Kuroo asks after a moment, sounding oddly timid.

  
"Yeah."

  
"You know, I could come home for your birthday, if you wanted me to," Kuroo says quietly.

  
"Kuro, you have classes tomorrow," Kenma sighs, rubbing at his eyes with the hand not holding his phone.

  
"Today, you mean. It's technically October 16th."

  
"Kuro, until the sun rises it's still October 15th to me," Kenma says.

  
Kuroo laughs heartily at Kenma's words, and Kenma relishes in the noise. He had missed Kuroo dearly while the older boy was at college.

  
"But seriously, would it be okay if I was there in the morning?" Kuroo asked.

  
"Kuro, you're always invited," Kenma says, yawning once more.

  
"Good. I'm outside," Kuroo says excitedly.

  
Kenma's sleepiness is instantly forgotten as the boy leaps out from underneath his covers and runs to the window. Sure enough, outside there is a tall, dark haired man waving enthusiastically at Kenma. Upon actually seeing his friend's face, Kenma runs out the door, down the stairs, and bursts forth from his house. Kuroo opens his arms as Kenma leaps into his arms, latching on like a koala.

  
"Kuro!" Kenma breathes, nuzzling against Kuroo's neck.

  
"It's good to see you too, Kitten," Kuroo laughs, but he hugs Kenma just as tight.

  
Kuroo pulls back from the hug just a bit, causing Kenma to make a dissatisfied noise. The result is a laugh from Kuroo, who gently kisses Kenma's forehead, leaving the smaller boy with a small blush and an enthusiastic laugh bubbling up in his throat.

  
"Happy Birthday, Kitten."


End file.
